


The Fence Needs To Hold

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Established Poly Relatinoship, Established Relationship, F/M, Len and Barry arguing off screen, M/M, Mick and Iris done with their partners, Multi, Zombies, married coldwave, married westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Iris barley let out a grunt, as she shoved the knife straight through the biter's skull before yanking it out. She resisted the urge to startle when a deep rumble sounded off just to the left of her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 5





	The Fence Needs To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Iris barley let out a grunt, as she shoved the knife straight through the biter's skull before yanking it out. She resisted the urge to startle when a deep rumble sounded off just to the left of her.

“Gettin’ better at gettin’ ‘em.”

Turning just the slightest, she tossed a small playful smirk over her shoulder before getting back to assisting the clearing of the east fence. “Must be all the practice I have knocking Barry and Lenny’s heads together,” as she shoved her knife through another. “Lord knows our husbands need it from time to time.”

“They do need it, from time to time,” he agreed as he stepped up next to her, his own Bowie knife drawn and poised to be stabbed through the fence openings. “How long do you think fer they forgive each other?”

“Well,” Iris started before pausing to take a breath as she stepped back, letting her companion take over clearing her section for a moment. “It depends really, Mick, on either how long Barry can keep his head hurried in the dirt or Len decides he hates only getting to have sex with you.” She watched the man pause and consider what she said, giving a small nod after a second.

Iris watched him for a moment longer before stepping up and getting back to work, both letting a comfortable silence settle over them for a short while before Mick spoke up.

“Ya know,” he started as he cleaned his knife with a spare rag as he turned to face her fully. “We could try and speed it up or we could just kick ‘em both outta our shared quarters till they come t’ their senses.”

Bringing her arm back before shoving it through the last biters eye socket, Iris paused to glance over at her lover as she yanked her knife free, barely registering to hear the body fall to the ground with a thud. “If we do kick them out, we run the risk of getting pulled further into their fight,” Iris pointed out as she caught the rage Mick tossed her way. “What’s your plan to speed them up?”

“Let ‘em catch us,” Mick flicked his fingers between them as a leering smile spread across his face, “Up in the old guard tower.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
